Smith-Magenis Syndrome (SMS) is a rare (1 in 25,000 births) clinically-recognizable syndrome resulting from an interstitial deletion of 17p11.2 or a mutation of the RAI1 gene.
SMS is characterized by a distinct pattern of minor craniofacial and skeletal anomalies, expressive speech/language delays, psychomotor and growth retardation, and a striking neurobehavioral phenotype. This phenotype includes stereotypes, self-injurious and aggressive behaviors.
A common symptom of SMS is a chronically disrupted sleep pattern, which is found at all ages. Severe sleep disturbances are virtually universal in SMS patients (75%-100% individuals/caregivers report symptoms), thus representing a major challenge to the patient and family. Sleep disturbances continue across the lifespan; infants typically present with hypersomnolence. Early in life, however, extreme sleep disturbances, including difficulty falling asleep, inability to enter or maintain REM (rapid eye movement) sleep, reduced night sleep, shortened and broken sleep cycles with frequent night-time and early morning awakenings and excessive daytime sleepiness, begin in early toddlerhood and last into adulthood. Furthermore, disturbed sleep appears to be the strongest predictor of maladaptive behavior in children with SMS, including temper tantrums, hyperactivity, attention deficits, and “sleep attacks.”
One of the likely contributing factors to these sleep disturbances is an apparent “inverse” circadian pattern of the hormone melatonin which is normally released only at night whereas its production is inhibited by light. Several studies have reported that plasma melatonin in SMS patients is high during the day and low at night, which is opposite of the normal pattern. Whether this apparent “inverted” melatonin secretion pattern is constant within the same individual and universal across SMS patients is still uncertain, as the underlying cause for this disrupted daytime melatonin secretory pattern is unknown. However, findings reported of two patients, whose melatonin secretory pattern and light induced inhibition were normal, are significant because they suggest that the sleep disturbances in SMS may not be solely attributed to the abnormal diurnal melatonin secretion.
Significant progress has been made in the understanding of the genetic basis of the SMS syndrome. However, the molecular basis of the circadian rhythm disruption and of other specific features of the phenotype have not been fully characterized and a greater understanding of the cellular and molecular control of both the circadian clock and pineal functioning will provide options for pharmacological interventions that could address the most severe symptoms of the disease. Until a precise understanding of the biological anomaly present in SMS is obtained, treatment with conventional drugs, like beta-blockers and exogenous melatonin (in the US), will not satisfactorily improve aberrant sleep patterns and behavior in SMS patients and therefore will not consistently ease the burden on patients and their families. At the present time, there is no effective treatment for sleep disturbances in SMS.